Love Advice
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: Early one eavning, thirteen year old Phineas goes to Isabella for love advice, all but breaking Isabella's heart in the process. The next day, Phineas builds a jet for travel and asks Isabella to come with him. Are the two connected?


It was late in the evening and the sun was just about to go down. Isabella sat in her room, putting on the last of her sleep wear. Normally she stayed up another hour later before going to bed, but tomorrow was going to be a busy day and she wanted to get just a little extra sleep. Pinky had already curled up in her dog bed, sensing that her owner was going to sleep. With a yawn, Isabella crawled into her bed and closed her eyes, but as soon as she did, she heard her mother's voice come from downstairs.

"Isabella, you're little friend Phineas is here."

Isabella sighed. She really wanted to get some extra sleep, but it would be rude to just tell Phineas to go away, plus she never gave up an opportunity to see her crush.

"Alright mom, send him up." Isabella got off her bed and quickly checked her reflection in the mirror to make sure she looked somewhat presentable. There was a knock at the door and a second later, Phineas entered. One look at the boy and Isabella could tell that something was bothering him. "Hey Phineas, What's up?"

Phineas flushed a little bit and started wringing his hands together. "Hi Isabella, I'm here 'cause I need your help." Isabella furrowed her brow. Phineas and Ferb had already done their crazy project for the day. What more could he possible need help with? When he didn't get a response from her, he kept talking. "I need your help because there's this girl I like and I want to ask her out." Isabella felt her heart sink in her chest. He couldn't have been talking about her if he was asking her for help.

"Ok," Her voice was completely devoid of emotion. "Who is she?"

Phineas flushed even more and turned his gaze away from Isabella. "I-I don't want to say."

"Phineas," Isabella sighed. "I can't help you if I don't know what this girl's like." She was struggling not to let the tears form in her eyes. It was bad enough that Phineas was completely oblivious to her advances; now he was asking for her help to win another girl. She turned away and began petting her dog so he wouldn't see how close to tears she was.

Phineas sighed and flopped onto Isabella's bed. "Well, she's... she's the most wonderful girl I've ever met. Everything about her is completely perfect. Even when I think the day can't get any better, I see her, and she see me and somehow, everything just feels perfect." Isabella forced a calm look on her face and looked at Phineas.

"If you like her so much, you should tell her." Her voice came out much stronger than she felt.

"That's the problem, I'm not worthy of her. She's strong, confident, and beautiful, people listen to her, and they respect her. I'd never have a chance with a girl like that."

Isabella looked at Phineas's sad expression. It was obvious that he loved this girl a lot and as much as it hurt her, she knew he'd be happy with her. She took in a silent breath and spoke. "Stop it Phineas," He looked at her, a little surprised. "You think you're not worthy of her? Let me tell you something Phineas Flynn you are the most; brave, optimistic, kind hearted, smart, hansom guy I know and if anyone's not worthy of anyone, she's not worthy of you."

Phineas stared into Isabella's eyes for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only seconds. Slowly, he got off the bed and continued to stare at her. Isabella couldn't tear her gaze away from his. Suddenly, he stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. Isabella blushed at the contact, but hugged him back none the less. He let go of her and walked over to the door.

"Thanks Isabella. I'm going to tell her tomorrow about how I feel."

Isabella could only nod and watch him as he exited through the door. She waited and listened as he made his way down the stairs and out her front door, before breaking down into a fit of sobs.

She flung herself onto her bed and cried into the pillow for nearly fifteen minutes. Pinky whined and jumped up on the bed with her. Isabella sniffled and pulled her little Chiwawa closer. She reached over onto her nightstand and grabbed her cell phone. She dialled the number for her second in command and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Isabella," Gretchen said.

"Gretchen," Isabella said. She didn't need to say anything else for her long time friend to pick up on her weak voice.

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

Isabella couldn't hold it back as a whole new wave of tears forced their way into her eyes and she began to sob. Gretchen listened as Isabella poured her heart out too her. By the end, Gretchen was clutching her phone so tightly it was a mystery why it hadn't been crushed. She was so furious at Phineas for putting Isabella through so much heartbreak every day and then had the nerve to ask her for love advice. The only thing that was stopping her from calling the rest of Fireside girls troop 46321 to help beat the crap out of Phineas was that Isabella still needed company.

"Do you want me to come over? I could call the rest of the girls if you want, or it could just be you and me."

"Call the other girls if you don't mind, I just want some company."

"We'll be over in a few minutes chief." With that, Isabella closed her phone and continued to cuddle with her dog, until a soft knocking came from her door and her troop members came in. "Hey girls,"

The girls crowded around Isabella's bed. They all knew Isabella could be a little obsessive about Phineas at time, but they also knew that she loved him on levels that people sometimes search forever to find.

"We're really sorry Isabella." Adyson said. "We know how much you love him, but you know what? It's his loss for not noticing you." All the other girls voiced their agreement.

"You're a great girl Isabella, you could have made him so happy and if he can't see that then he's not worthy of you." Holly said.

"Ya, he should've been worshiping you like a goddess, not the other way around." Gretchen said.

"Thanks girls," Isabella said, giving them a sad smile. "You guys really are the best friends ever."

The girls all leaned in and gave Isabella a group hug. After a few more minutes of comfort, it got too late for any of them to stay longer and they were forced to head home. Isabella sat in her bed, considering her friends words. Even if some part of her did believe what the girls said was true, she doubted that she could ever not love Phineas. Weather they knew it or not, he was the perfect guy for her and she doubted that she could ever find someone that she would love like him.

Isabella flicked her lamp off and settled under her covers. Maybe it was foolish of her to hope that he could love her, but no matter what she thought, she couldn't stop the last few tears from leaking from her eyes.

The next morning, Isabella woke up and went through her morning ritual like usual. After she had showered and dressed, she could hear the sounds of power tools busily working in the Flynn/Fletcher backyard. Instinctively, she headed downstairs to cross the road and see what the boys were up to. She stopped dead when she reached the front door. Should she go over? The only reason she ever went over was to see him. And now that she knows he loves someone else, what is the point?

Isabella shook her head. What was she thinking? He may not love her the way she loves him, but he was still her best friend and there wasn't anything in the world that would change that. She opened her door and swiftly crossed the street to the house next door.

"Hey guys," Isabella said, pushing open the gate, "whatcha doin?"

Inside the yard was a small white jet on a raised platform. Phineas was standing in the center of the yard, looking even more nervous than he was yesterday. "H-hey Isabella," Isabella tilted her to the side. Phineas had never been like this in his life.

"What's all this? I... I thought you were going to tell that girl about your feelings." Isabella said; trying to ignore the painful twists her heart was doing.

"I... I," Phineas sighed at his failed attempt to string together words."Isabella, do you have anything planned for today?"

"Um, ya, I've got a big thing with the Fireside girls planned for today." Phineas's face instantly fell. Isabella hated seeing him sad. "But if it's really important, I guess I could call Gretchen and ask her to take over for a while."

"It is," he said. "Come one, we've got a bit of a long ride a head of us so you might want to phone Gretchen now"

This was getting weird. Isabella couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with the girl Phineas liked. And another thing, where was Ferb? The two boys were practically joined at the hip, but he was nowhere to be seen. Isabella sighed as Phineas headed to the rocket to make final preparations. Gretchen was defiantly not going to be happy when she finds out that she was going to blow off the Fireside girls for a boy who they had said didn't deserve her only hours ago. Isabella pulled out her phone and dialled her friend's number. After a few rings, Gretchen picked up.

"Hi Isabella,"

"Hey Gretchen, listen I need a favour from you." Isabella said.

There was a moment of silence on the other end, before Gretchen answered. "This better not have something to do with Phineas." Gretchen growled, her voice was low and very dangerous. When Isabella didn't answer, Gretchen took that as a yes. "Isabella!" the raven haired little girl had to pull her phone away from her ears so she wouldn't go deaf from the loud and angry R-rated language coming out of the speaker.

"Gretchen, just listen to me." Gretchen still wanted to yell at her friend, but decided to listen to her first and decide how much she deserved to be yelled at. "I'm going to do this to help get over him." silence was the only thing Isabella could hear from the other end, so she decided to keep talking. "I just want to see Phineas get together with this girl, then I can let go knowing he's happy with someone else."

There was a bit more silence, before Gretchen sighed. "Alright, but I swear to god Isabella there better be no more Phineas land after this or you can consider yourself impeached from your position as troop leader." And with that, Gretchen hung her phone up.

Isabella knew Gretchen was dead serious about impeaching her and she would even go as far as kicking her out of the Fireside girls if she continued to day dream about Phineas. She put her phone away and turned back to the rocket. Phineas looked like he was done and ready to go. He climbed into the jet and motioned her to fallow. Neither of them said anything as it roared to life and shot into the sky. They were silent for most of the trip. Phineas kept his eyes in front of him while Isabella watched the clouds pass.

Suddenly, the plane dipped lower and Isabella realized they were landing. When they got clear of the clouds, she could make out a big city below them. It looked familiar to her for some reason, but she couldn't place it. They landed in an empty parking lot and got out quickly.

"Phineas, where are we?" Isabella said, not being able to stand the silence anymore.

Phineas looked at her and she could see the swirl of emotions in his eyes. Nervousness, doubt, and... Determination maybe? "You'll see." He said and took her by the hand. Isabella blushed lightly at the simple contact as he began leading her down streets. The decor of the city was familiar, almost like she had been here before. But it was only when she caught sight of the Eiffel Tower did she realize that they were in Paris. Her breath caught in her throat and if it wasn't for Phineas leading her by the hand, she would have frozen in place.

"We're in Paris," she whispered. "Phineas, why are we in Paris?"

Phineas did look at her. He didn't even stop and acknowledge the fact that she had even said anything, but she could have swore she heard him say; I'm going to make things right. It had been so faint and she hadn't seen his lips move, that she just brushed it off as her imagination. So she continued to let him lead her down the streets, until they came to the base of the Eiffel Tower.

Enough was enough. Isabella couldn't take it any longer. She opened her mouth to say something, but Phineas beat her too it. "Go up to the top and wait there, I'll be right back." and without giving her any time to argue, he dashed off. Isabella was stunned for a moment, before she stomped her foot and let out a muffled scream. The thought of just taking the jet and heading back to Danville to teach the boy a lesson was very appealing at the moment. Isabella looked up to the Eiffel Tower. Still, she had always wanted to see the view from the famous tower's balcony.

Figuring she had nothing to lose and took the elevator up to the first floor. The view was awe inspiring. Even without all of the lights, the city was beautiful. She continued to take in the view. How many times had she day-dreamed about her and Phineas in this exact spot? It would be sun set, he would be holding her tightly as they stared off into the horizon and then he would tilt her chin up and give her a long, tender kiss.

Isabella whipped her eyes when she felt the tears forming. She couldn't keep dwelling on this. He didn't love her and he never would. Isabella set her jaw and watched the sky. She wouldn't cry. She would be strong. She would hold it together for him.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her midsection from behind while another extended past her to show a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She knew it was Phineas and tears began to stream down her face. But it wasn't the flowers or the way his arm held her tightly against her body that made her cry. It was what he whispered in her ear when he pulled her close.

"Ma Cherie, je t'aime."

She spun around and looked deep into Phineas's azure eyes.

"Isabella, don't say anything please. It's taken me so long to realize how I feel about you and even longer to work up the courage to tell you. From the moment I saw you, you were different than anyone I've ever known. Every time I see you, I feel happier than I am without you, I don't care if I'm not enjoying myself so long as you're happy, and I don't care what I'm doing, just as long as you're there with me."

Isabella flung her arms around Phineas's neck and sobbed onto his shoulder. Screw holding it together.

"Oh Phineas..." She said, trying to find the words to describe how she felt, but quickly gave up when it became obvious that there were no words. "But... but why did you come to me for advice?"

"I came over yesterday to see if I could get any type of reaction out of you that would tell me if you liked me." Phineas shook his head. "You seemed so calm and uncaring when I told you, I thought for sure you didn't like me." The boy's face fell a little. "I was so sure you didn't like me anymore, I almost decided to not tell you."

Isabella shook her head. "Well I'm glad you decided to tell me." The happy pair continued to stare out into the horizon for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few seconds. "Oh, and Phineas," He looked down at the girl in his arms. "I love you too." And with that, his lips quickly captured hers in their first kiss of many to come.


End file.
